Saori no está Saori se fue
by Milo009
Summary: [Fic inspirado en la canción de "Laura no está, Laura se fue"] Kanon intenta olvidar a Saori centrando su atención en Thetys, su irresistible ligue rubio de cuerpo despampanante... pero una y otra vez la diosa griega vuelve a su mente. Esa será su última oportunidad de sacarla de su vida. [lemon, drama, dolor, pasión...] [Saori x Kanon x Thetys] (busco buena imagen para la portada)


Bien, antes de nada me presento, soy Milo009, y quiero que lean este comunicado:

Este es un fic inspirado por la canción "Laura no está... Laura se fue..." lo que no significa que sea un "song fic" ya que una de las reglas de Fanfiction es que dichos fanfics están prohibidos para evitar los problemas con derechos de autor y etc... por lo que repito, no es un maldito song fic ya que la letra no sale escrita en ningún lado, esta historia tan solo narra la noche entre tres personajes del universo Saint Seiya los cuales tampoco me pertenecen (pertenecen a Masami Kurumada san y la Toei), viviendo como referencia la historia que se cuenta en dicha canción.

Así que si entraste aquí esperando ansioso/a por darle al boton de reportar... querid ... manos atrás xD que esta historia no va a ser reportada por ningún retrasado mental xDDDD

Sin más preámbulo, disfruten (o eso espero).

[para una mayor experiencia se aconseja meterse en youtube y escuchar la canción a la vez que se lee el fic... todo cobra magia combinando las dos cosas xDDD]

* * *

 **"Saori no está... Saori se fue..."**

 **...**

Kanon estaba mirando por la ventana, llevaba los pasados tres días encerrado en su ático ubicado en pleno centro de Nueva York. Unos pantalones deportivos eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo, la cerveza fría que bebía estaba ya por la mitad, la toalla ubicada en sus hombros, hacían que las gotas de agua que chorreaban de su pelo por medio de su espalda no acabaran en el suelo.

Las luces allí abajo le hacían sentir pequeño, tenía gracia, él siempre tan egocéntrico y tan altivo, tan superior a los demás… y ahora en esa situación se sentía tan poca cosa…

Tocaron al timbre y eso hizo que saliera de su ensoñación. Se despegó del gran ventanal, dejó la cerveza en la encimera de la gran cocina de mármol negro y fue a abrir la puerta. No hizo falta mirar por la mirilla, ya sabía quién era.

-Kanon… -saludó la persona de la puerta esperando una contestación.

-… Thetys… -dijo el peli azul haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia entrara al apartamento.

La chica dejó su fina chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero y entró a la estancia, abierta de par en par, sin paredes, todo en la misma habitación. Y el gran ventanal dejando ver una luna llena demasiado cercana a la tierra.

-Has pensado lo que te propuse? –dijo la rubia directa al grano.

El hombre se quedó mirando hacia afuera, sin cerrar aún la puerta, con un leve suspiro la cerró y la enfrentó cara a cara.

-Por qué sigues pensando en ella a pesar de todas las heridas que te ha causado… y aún te causa…? -dijo ella con dolor en sus ojos.

El peli azul no pudo contestarle, la mujer de la que llevaba años enamorado hacía bastante tiempo que ya no formaba parte de su vida y sin embargo seguía ahí presente, como si se paseara entre medio de la rubia y él mismo haciendo que Kanon no pudiera romper con su pasado y seguir adelante.

-Es complicado… -dijo Kanon.

Su recuerdo lo ocupaba todo, no podía olvidar el beso de su cuerpo el cual había marcado a sobre manera el suyo propio… su nombre era Saori, y ahora más que nunca entendía que ella se había ido, era muy consciente de ello.

-Sabes que no puedo amarte Thetys… no quiero besarte a ti mientras en mi mente la que se refleja es ella… -dijo mirándola con ojos llenos de dolor.

Dolor el cual se pasó a la chica, ella en verdad tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad?... ni una sola de que yo pueda borrar su recuerdo y hacer que pienses solo en mí? –dijo casi rogándole.

Kanon estaba harto de sus súplicas, de verdad que lo había intentado… de mil maneras, y ni una había dado efectos positivos. Pero esa noche intentaría la última de las oportunidades, había decidido hacer lo último que quería hacer para sacarse a su amada peli lila de la cabeza.

-Esta noche haré una tregua conmigo mismo, porque de verdad que ya no quiero pensar más… -dijo de pronto él, haciendo que el semblante de la chica se iluminara expectante.

-Que tregua… -dijo Thetys viendo como el musculoso hombre se acercaba.

Pudo apreciar los grandes músculos que se marcaban bajo su piel morena, el cabello, azul añil, estaba aún húmedo y algunas gotas acababan en el pantalón deportivo de color plata que cubría sus caderas… caderas exquisitamente enmarcadas por esas líneas en los oblicuos que tanto la encendían como una llama.

-Kanon.. qué… -comenzó a decir ella al notar la gran proximidad de él.

Una mano agarró con fuerza la cintura de la chica, la otra fue a parar a su nuca enredándose con sus cabellos rubios en el camino, Kanon la atrajo hacia él y labio contra labio, amoldándose, comenzó a comérsela a besos.

-"tal vez así la noche sea más corta… espero de verdad que funcione y sea así… no lo sé a ciencia exacta…"

El sólo no se bastaba, si le dejaba solo en ese momento de seguro cometería alguna locura como saltar por la gran ventana y acabar con todo de una vez… tal vez la presencia de ella, luego de todas las cosas que tenía pensado hacerle esa noche, pudiera llenar el recuerdo de Saori.

-"Saori…."-pensó Kanon instintivamente… tal vez ella ya se había olvidado de él, tal vez había encontrado nuevamente el amor al lado de un hombre, no quería creerlo pero sueño tras sueño se atormentaba mientras veía como ella compartía su cama y ronroneaba en gemidos de placer, retorciéndose en la cama de un muchacho de pelo castaño y con alas de Pegaso tatuadas en su espalda.

Tantas veces la soñó como antaño hacía esas cosas con él, que por repetir su nombre en las paredes de su cráneo, sólo era capaz de recordar su nombre y ni uno más, ni siquiera el suyo propio.

-"Abrígame Saori…"-pensó mientras se dejaba caer encima de Thetys en la cama y su lengua rompía con la barrera de la boca de la rubia, des armándola y dejándola completamente a su merced.

Esa noche le haría el amor hasta el desfallecimiento, pero… si no la amaba… cómo sería capaz de hacérselo? Tan sólo sería sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, un escape al menos para sus fantasías más íntimas con la que antaño fue su razón de existir…

-Quédate toda… la noche… -le dijo en el oído con una voz tremendamente enronquecida por la lujuria. Ella en respuesta se aferró más a él y sacándose los tacones con los pies, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas.

Él bajó la mano de la cintura de la rubia, sintiendo sus estremecimientos, hacia su muslo, y lo apretó con ganas, a la vez que mordía el labio inferior de ella, provocando en la chica un gemido que hizo que Kanon la mirara, pero no fue a ella a quien vio, en lugar de rubios mechones se encontró con hebras moradas, finas, lisas e increíblemente largas. Su cabeza definitivamente se había ido al traste, pero decidió que no le importaba en lo absoluto, si así la podía tener al menos una última vez. Retomó las caricias una a una, haciendo que la peli lila, o la que al menos él creía que era la peli lila, se retorciera de placer.

El cuello de la muchacha quedó marcado singularmente con pequeños moratones cortesía de los labios del tremendo hombre que tenía encima de ella. Cuando la ropa comenzó a estorbar demasiado se fueron desprendiendo de ella, la luna era la única testigo de la acción que se estaba provocando en aquella cama, dos cuerpos enredados, acariciándose de forma totalmente devota y con una pasión que sobrecogería a cualquiera. Una hermosa escena si la realidad no fuera que el muchacho no veía en verdad a la chica con la que de verdad se encontraba.

-Kanon… -gimió Thetys cuando la boca de él comenzó a devorar uno de sus pechos, pero él solo escuchó la voz de su tan ansiada Saori.

La punta de su miembro comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo el clítoris de la muchacha, haciendo que ella ardiera en deseos de ser tomada dura y salvajemente en ese mismo segundo. La mirada de Saori a ojos de Kanon era completamente apetecible, y él llevaba mucho tiempo hambriento de ella, la miró con deseo marcado en sus pupilas, no le importaba comportarse como un animal si con ello la marcaba con su esencia durante toda la noche, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.

Con un ronco siseo agarró su polla, la cual estaba recibiendo latigazos de tanta sangra acumulada, y la introdujo de una fuerte arremetida contra el centro de su diosa griega. La peli lila se arqueó haciendo que Kanon pudiera tomar uno de sus pechos en su boca y rodear con la lengua su pezón, jugueteando cruelmente con él mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en sus labios.

El éxtasis provocado al estar entrando y saliendo de ella continuamente lo llevó a los elíseos, tierra que sólo los dioses pueden pisar. Sus ronroneos y sus gemidos roncos se entremezclaban con los gritos de ella, los cuales eran intensos al tener semejante hombría abrasándola desde dentro. Deseaba internarse más aún si cabe dentro de su amada Saori pero su cuerpo mortal tenía un límite y había llegado a internarse ya en su totalidad dentro de ella.

Las embestidas se hicieron considerablemente fuertes y rápidas, las respiraciones ligeras y entrecortadas, las piernas de ella en la cintura de él, Kanon a su vez bombeando ráfagas de placer en ambos sexos y devorando sus labios con fiereza y se una manera endiabladamente sexy… demasiado para aguantarlo tanto tiempo por lo que el clímax los azotó a la vez, haciendo que la vagina de ella engullera el pene del de largos cabellos añil, y él a su vez la marcara profundamente con su semilla.

Kanon se desplomó encima de ella, dejando caer por completo su peso en su amada doncella de cabellos lilas. En su mente tan sólo resonaban "te amos" y miles de palabras de gratitud y amor para la mujer de su vida, la única en verdad que podría darle la auténtica felicidad a su pobre corazón atormentado día tras día…

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando se levantó de encima de la chica, la cual hacía tiempo que había dejado de acariciarle el pelo y la espalda, notó que los cabellos morados habían desaparecido y en su lugar había una melena dorada desordenada encima de sus sábanas igual de revueltas. Fue entonces cuando la realidad le golpeó una y mil veces como cientos de planetas y supernovas explotando en su propia cara… Saori no había estado allí, ella no había recibido el placer que tanto había disfrutado viendo, había sido Thetys todo el tiempo…

Comprendió pues que Saori jamás dejaría su corazón, ninguna mujer podría ocupar el vació que había dejado.

-Thetys… -susurró bajo para que la muchacha no despertara- tal vez he jugado a quererte durante estas horas… pero cuando amanezca, mucho me temo que me habrás perdido para siempre…

La chica volteó hacia uno de sus lados, sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, creyendo, ilusa, mientras dormía, que el hombre que le había brindado tanto placer era de una buena vez de ella…

Y Kanon se odió por eso…no pudo encontrar en el abrazo de la inocente chica, el sabor de los sueños que Saori le robó… para siempre…

FIN!

* * *

No me pregunten como fue que llegué a escribir esto sacándolo de la canción pero la estaba escuchando ya que últimamente me he vuelto muy adicta a ella y bueno... todo se armó en mi mente de pronto teniendo a estos tres de protagonistas... tan solo me metí en el PC y comencé a escribir todo de una vez... espero que al menos les haga ver ahora la canción de una manera distinta... les aseguro que yo ya no la escucho igual jajajaja Saludos!


End file.
